godsgodsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Power-Up Technique: Kaiōken
Kaiōken (界王拳, Punho do Rei dos Mundos) é uma técnica de luta inventada pelo Kaiō do Norte; no entanto, Goku é a única pessoa capaz de usá-lo com sucesso. Descrição É uma técnica que multiplica o Ki do usuário por um "batimento cardíaco" - aumentando assim seu poder, velocidade e permitindo que eles causem sérios danos aos oponentes que são consideravelmente mais fortes do que eles. No entanto, a desvantagem do Kaiōken é que ele leva um pedágio pesado no corpo do usuário, tornando-os mais vulneráveis a ataques inimigos. Enquanto no estado, a cor da aura do usuário se torna carmesim. A técnica requer o uso do controle de Ki para lidar com isso adequadamente. Universo Dragon Ball thumb|left|Goku usa o Kaiōken no planeta Namek.Como resultado do Kaiōken, o nível de potência base do usuário, força, velocidade e sentidos aumentam muito por um instante (embora o treinamento possa permitir um uso mais prolongado durante a luta de Goku com Freeza). A única mudança básica produzida pelo Kaiōken a ser quantificada na série é que ela duplica o nível de potência do usuário.1 À medida que a série progride, Goku demonstra a capacidade de aumentar o efeito do Kaiōken a multiplicações cada vez mais altas. Há uma inconsistência em que Kaiōken e Kaiōken 2x parecem ter o mesmo efeito, apesar de Goku e King Kai aparentemente acreditarem que o último seja um amortecedor mais poderoso. Apesar disso, Kaioken x3 e outros acima, consistentemente multiplicam o nível de poder do usuário pelos respectivos multiplicadores..2thumb|Goku atinge Vegeta com o Kaiōken.Em Dragon Ball Z, quando Goku aprendeu o Kaiōken pela primeira vez, o mais longe que ele conseguiu foi o Kaiōken x4 (apesar de seu corpo estar muito danificado). No entanto, através de um treino de gravidade aumentada em 100x e depois com o seu aumento dramático de força após a luta com o Capitão Ginyu, ele conseguiu resistir a surpreendentes multiplicações da técnica Kaiōken, como Kaiōken x10 e Kaiōken x20 (que disse ser o máximo no anime). A maior multiplicação para os Kaiōken já vistos foi o Kaiōken x100, que Goku usou contra Lord Slug.8 A técnica, no entanto, tem suas falhas substanciais. Se o usuário multiplica demais sua base ki, a explosão do ki que flui para dentro pode facilmente obliterá-lo ou danificar gravemente seu corpo, como o de Goku. Depois de usar o Kaiōken 4x para lutar contra o Galick Gun de Vegeta, todo o corpo de Goku foi enfraquecido, e ele mal podia se mover sem se machucar. Mesmo um tapa amigável nas costas de um gracioso Yajirobe fez com que Goku gritasse em agonia. King Kai tentou dominar esta técnica, mas falhou e ensinou Goku. Em Dragon Ball Super, foi mencionado por Old Kai que usar Kaiōken em conjunto ao Super Saiyajin é quase impossível ou um tanto letal, porque o intenso tumulto emocional causado pela transformação Super Saiyajin não permitiria um controle preciso do ki para sobreviver à técnica. Curiosidades ** O nome da técnica geralmente tem sido pronunciada incorretamente nos dubs ingleses dos jogos do anime ("KAY-o-ken", ao invés de "KAI-o-ken"), apesar de ter o mesmo nome do King Kai corretamente pronunciado. No entanto, Peter Kelamis (segundo dublador de Goku no dub oceânico de Dragon Ball Z) pronuncia-o apropriadamente na dublagem de The World Strongest e The Tree of Might, e Sean Schemmel (dublador adulto de Goku na Funimation dub de todo franquia) pronuncia corretamente em Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limite na maioria dos jogos subseqüentes que foram lançados. O Kaio-ken também é pronunciado corretamente no duble Funimation de Dragon Ball Z Kai e Dragon Ball Super. ** A única vez que Goku grita "Kaiōken duas vezes" foi brevemente durante a batalha com Vegeta, a fim de desviar de uma explosão de energia recebida. Como mencionado anteriormente, parece não haver diferença real entre Kaiōken e Kaiōken 2x. De acordo com o Daizenshuu, o nível de poder base de Goku na época era de 8.000 e o de Vegeta era de 18.000; Goku, em seguida, aumentou até 16.000 com o Kaiōken 2x e, em seguida, 24.000 com o Kaiōken 3x. Se houvesse uma diferença entre Kaiōken e o Kaiōken 2x, então Goku não deveria ter precisado usar o Kaiōken 3x para dominar Vegeta. ** Em episódios tanto de Dragon Ball Z quanto de Dragon Ball Super, Chi-Chi usa uma técnica similar ao Kaiōken quando fica muito brava (embora isso seja apenas para alívio cômico). ** Tecnicamente, Cell poderia usar o Kaiōken também, devido a ter células de Goku. No entanto, isso não é confirmado ou mostrado no anime ou mangá (apesar de Cell reivindicar isso no duble Funimation de Dragon Ball Z Kai). ** Linhas de voz não utilizadas em Xenoverse 2 indicam que Gogeta pode usar o Kaiōken como um Super Saiyajin 4,3 e Goten também pode usar o Kaiōken (regular, Kaiōken 3x e o Kaiōken 20x).4 *** Além disso, há também linhas de voz não utilizadas para Goku Black, indicando que ele pode usar o Kaiōken em sua forma básica. Isso é irônico, dado o fato de que o Black é o antigo Kai do Norte do Universo 10 e o Kaiōken é uma técnica inventada pelo North Kai do Universo 7, que ele próprio é incapaz de usá-lo apesar de ser seu inventor. Isso também faria de Black o único Kai conhecido (antigo ou atual) capaz de usar uma técnica que ironicamente se encaixa com a tradução literal de seu nome Fist of the King of the Worlds. 1135 O Black também pode utilizar a Genki Dama em Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Outra técnica inventada pelo North Kai do Universo 7 e que ele é incapaz de se usar, fazendo de Black o único Kai capaz de usar ambas as técnicas assinatura do Rei Kai Referências # ↑ Dragon Ball (manga) chapter 229, "The Decisive Battle at Last!" (Page 01, Panel 01) # ↑ Daizenshuu 7, 1996 # ↑ 3,0 3,1 XV2 unused voice lines # ↑ XV2 unused voice lines2 # ↑ Goku Black lines Categoria:Técnicas Geral Categoria:Técnicas Ki Categoria:Transformações